Happy Halloween!
by Wormtail96
Summary: A short songfic to spread the Halloween spirit! The Trogs and Toons of Hawaii celebrate Halloween with a famous spooky song! Read and Review!


**(A/N): Hello, everyone! It's me, Wormtail96, with a little parody songfic, to, you know, get into the Halloween Spirit! So here it is, a one-shot songfic with all the Trogs and Toons celebrating one of their fav. holidays! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

It was the 31st of October on Island of Hawaii. A day of the year where a very famous Holiday, next to Christmas, is celebrated! That's right, it was Halloween! Now, the Toons of the Hawaii did indeed like this holiday a lot, but the Trogs were a slightly different story. They did not like Halloween...no...they _loved _it! Let us take a look see, and you will catch my point...!

* * *

In the darkness, some papers flew by while a scarecrow with a pumpkin's head (which also had an evil look) was on the pole that said 'Happy Halloween!!; before the wind turned them both around. As we came across the same graveyard that over-looked 'The House of Severus', a few Boo ghosts began singing. 

Boo Ghosts: _**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
**_  
A Siamese shadow popped up as well as they sang along.

Siamese Shadows (with the Boo Ghosts): _**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town where we celebrate Halloween  
**_  
Then, the graveyard door began to open as the ghosts, the ones from _Luigi's Mansion, _came out, flying around and singing.

Ghosts: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

Then, four pumpkins were spiked on the top of the gate rails by Wilt, who was dressed up like Jack Skellington.

Pumpkin Patch Chorus and Wilt: _**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
**_  
The ghosts continued flying. They passed Danny Phantom (in his ghost form), Sora, Donald, Goofy (all three dressed up in their Halloween Town attire) and Juniper Lee (dressed up like a robot like in NL's _Nightare before Christmas_ parody) and the five began to sing.

Danny Phantom, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Juniper Lee: _**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
**_  
Then, the ghosts entered the town of Hawaii, which was decorated to look scary and spooky while going to the inside of a broken window as they continued.

Ghosts: (singing) _**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_**  
**  
Then, we go into the darkness, then appear where a bed was with the Stitch Kids, who were dressed up as the Koopa Kids, underneath singing as they slowly emerged.

Stitch Kids: **_We are the ones hiding under your bed_**

**_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_**

Then, we go to the stairway, where Homer Simpson, with a fake spider wig and fake snakes fingers was about to come out from under the stairs to sing his part.

Homer Simpson: _**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

At a place with coffins, the pages from a book turned while four coffins opened, revealing Toons and Trogs dressed as vampires, namely Jack Spicer, Billy, Sonic, Sparky and Stitch.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **_

Then, they came out of the building as they sung before flying away. 

Jack Spicer, Billy, Sonic, Sparky and Stitch: _**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

Then, it changed to Leroy Serverus, dressed as a Death Eater, observing the Halloween merryment as he walked along the street. He then pulled out his wand and shot an orange magical blast up into the air. When it reached the sky, it turned into the glowing image of a Halloween pumpkin.

Leroy: _**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
**_  
In an alley, a cat called Snowball II walked along the alley and jumped on top of one of the garbage cans.

Chorus: (singing)_** Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll  
**_  
Then, three Trogs and a Digimon, Shadeigo, dressed as a member of Organisation XIII, Bonnie, dressed as a Catwomen, Mage, dressed as a Wizard Goblin and Gatomontwo, dressed as a Vampiress popped up and scared the cat away.

Bonnie: _**Scream!  
**_  
Shadeigo: _**This is Halloween  
**_  
Mage: _**Red 'n' black  
**_  
Gatomontwo: _**Slimy green**_

Then, Bloo burst out from the trash-cans, dressed like an executioner.

Bloo: _**Aren't you scared?  
**_  
Then, Angel (Dressed like Bellatrix Lestrange), Violet Parr, Amy Rose and Cream (the last three dressed like witches) were flying on enchanted brooms.

Angel, Violet, Amy and Cream: _**Well, that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take the chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

They passed a truck, that was being droven by Barty Karkaroff, who was dressed as The Grim Reaper. The truck had several Trogs and Toons, who were postioned to looked like they were hanged. They were Bendy, who was dressed as The Cat in the hat, Shademon, who was dressed as The Phantom of the Opera, Vivi, who was dressed as a Mummy, and Dash Parr, who was dressed as Darth Vader. They sang.

Barty: _**Everybody scream, everybody scream  
**_  
Bendy, Shademon, Vivi and Dash: _**In our town of Halloween  
**_  
Then, we cut to a Fame and Fortune, dressed as a dinosaur and a skeleton

Fame:_** I am the dinosaur with the Tear-Away Face  
**_  
He then tore his dinosaur face away, making him look faceless, much to Fortune's suprise.

Fortune: _**Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
**_  
Fame's head then popped up from his collar, making Fortune laugh in relief. Fortune then used a smoke bomb to make them both disappear. Then, we see Ami and Yumi, both as rag dolls in stitches, combing each other's hair before the wind blew it.

Chorus:_** I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

Then, a shadow of Red Guy appeared on the moonlight.

Red Guy: _**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
**_  
Then, the bats that made the shadow flew away from the moon as the citizens of Hawaii came through the opened gate doors.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! Halloween**_!

Then, the guillotine activated as it sliced a pumpkin in half while Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, dressed up as Frankinstine, a Sorcerer and a clown sang

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: _**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare  
**_  
Then Yin and Yang, dressed up as Ninjas, came up as they sang.

Yang: _**That's our job**_

Yin: _**But we're not mean  
**_  
Both: _**In our town of Halloween  
**_  
Stitch Phantom (dressed as a witch), Neros (dressed as Naruto) and Darth Ben (dressed as a Jedi) danced as they grinned.

Stitch Phantom, Neros and Darth Ben: _**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**_

Then, No Limit 5, dressed as an escaped prisoner with an ax on his head was pulling the same scarecrow from before.

Chorus: _**Wormtail96 might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump out of your skin  
**_  
Then, the crowd grinned and sang gleefully as the scarecrow was passing them.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween, everybody scream**_

Just then, the scarecrow somehow came to life and grabbed a torch. All while Yumi was watching from behind the three.

Barty, Shademon, Vivi, Bendy and Dash: _**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**_

The scarecrow used the torch, swallowing it and setting itself on fire, then danced around, impressing and spooking the citizens.

Chorus: _**Wormtail96 is king of the graveyrad**_

_**Everyone hail to the Horror King now**_

All: _**Wow.**_

Everyone (but the scarecrow): _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

It then danced more until it jumped up in the air, jumping into what appeared to be green oozing liquid in a well. Everyone looked as The Kids Next Door sang.

Kid Next Door: _**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the Horror song  
**_  
Then, something rose up from the water, but it was not the scarecrow. It was Wormtail96 Yaxley, one of Phantom's friends and the Head of the Department of International Turogian Cooperation and law at the International Trog Ministry. He was dressed up like Jafar, from Disney's _Aladdin._

The crowd waved while Wormtai, with his eyes glowing red, waved a bit as they finished their song.

Chorus: _**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la-la! Wheeee!**_

The creatures applauded as they laughed and had eerie glowing eyes as we fade to black.

Yes, Halloween is and always will be a holiday to remember...!

* * *

**(A/N) Well, nothing much else to say, except, I hope you liked it and...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (Cackles evilly like Sideshow Bob)**


End file.
